


Rupaul's Drag Race Oneshot Book

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, Drag Race Ships, I take request, I write M/M, M/M, One Shot, Rupau's Drag Race, They're all drag queens, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Disclaimer!:This book is not meant to make anyone uncomfterbale! I am aware some queens have boyfriends but my stories are always a slight AU because they don't.If you don't like shipping Queen x Queen you should not read this.Please don't make any Queen uncomftorbale by reading FanFiction in front of them or urge them to do anything with the other Queen! I only ship these Queens online with Fiction,I would never go up to them and do anything that I previously said and you should too...This is a one-shot book in which I write Queen x Queen one-shots I either came up with the idea or I got a request for.You can always request shippings.





	1. Chapter 1

Drag Queen One Shots written by a newbie so please don't be to harsh with my writing


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request ships here

Requests!

Hi!

So I thought I should say this but you can request ships in the comments below this posts

How to request:

1.Name the Ship you want

2.Decied what Genre you want (I’ll write anything)

3.Tell me if you want them with boy names or drag names,also which pronouns

4.Give me a prompt

 

I can write stories with Trigger Warnings, I will put a warning before the story

What I will not do:

Queens x Reader


	3. Secret - Craquaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracker has a secret Crush on Aquaria but can’t confess to her because she thinks it’s disgusting to have a crush on someone so young.To round the whole Misery of: Aquaria got a new boyfriend and just has to tell everyone.
> 
> Female Pronouns but their Names depend if they are in Drag or not.They’re both male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this on my Tumblr @ rpdrships

This is my second ever Fanfiction so keep that in mind!

 

Genre: Angst,Fluff

Trigger Warnings: Self Doubt, Anxiety

 

Cracker and a few other Ru Girls were getting ready for a gig backstage at a event when she heard Aquaria proudly telling Monique

”I just got a new boyfriend two weeks ago and he is so handsome!”.

Miz heart droped to her stomache.

“So it finally happend huh?” Monique asked teasingly.

“Oh shut up!You knew it would happen sometime soon!” Aquaria said with a pouty look on her face.

“Of course it would happen”Cracker thought as she pretend to not have heard something.Her face said otherwise though.

“Are you okay?” Blair asked with concern ”You look pale,do you feel unwell?”

This took Miz by surprise,she thought she was better a covering up.

She was quick to answer “Yeah I’m fine just a lack of sleep.” she forced a smile after that,it was only half true though.

“Oh, ok I see.” Blair said not at all convienced by Cracker’s explanation.

The rest of the evening went over fine but Cracker still could not stop thinking about Aquaria.

“God Damnit!” she scoleded herself as she got ouf Drag “snap out ouf it you creep!”

“Cracker are you okay?” she could never mistake that voice ”you look kinda upset.” Aquaria said her voice still a bit monotone but concern mixed with in.

“Y-yeah I just think I didn’t performe that good today” She said with a upset look on a face “I hope she buys it.”

Aquaria just stared at her for what felt like forever but then she finally said ”Oh ok but I thought you were good.”

“Thanky you” Miz said,her voice barley above a whisper.

 

As soon as Maxwell got home he immediately fell into his bed.

He just wanted to sleep and do nothing for the rest of the night and tommorrow.He was so tired he fell asleep fast but Max knew this sleep wouldn’t last long.

Nightmare:

“You don’t deserve your fame!” One voice yelled.

“You are way too overrated!” Another one laughed.

“So many talented queens left Drag Race because you fucked up as a Team Leader!” The loudest Voice screamed.

 

Max woke up cold sweat running down his forehead.

“Again” He whisperd out silently ”Guess I am not sleeping again today”,he stood up and went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

He turned on the TV and turned the Volume down so it was almost muted, he didn’t really pay attention it was just to kill time until it was morning.

 

“Already up?” Kaitlyn asked with a yawn as she came out of her bedroom.

“Yeah I have another gig today so I decied to wake up early” Max lied.

“Oh,okay should I get us Breakfast?” she asked “I heard a new Bakery just opened a few week ago.”

“Yes, that would nice” he smiled at his best friend.

“Alright! I’ll get it, see you later” she smiled.

 

The gig wasn’t better than last one,in fact it was worse for Miz Cracker. Why? Because Aquaria decieded to bring her new “Sweetheart” and introduce him to everyone.

Cracker didn’t want to come of as a Asshole so she just played along and hid her pain and jealousy.

“This is my Boyfriend,Leo!” Aquaria exclaimed happily as she held his hand.

Blair was the first one to speak “I am so happy for you guys!” she said excited “You two are so cute!”

Monet nodded in agreement and said jokingly ”Who knew Aquaria could feel emotions!”

“Oh shut up!” Aquaria said with a smile also joking.

Cracker just sat there and laughed with them occasionaly.

“I have to use the little girl’s restroom” she excused herself,as she stood up and walked away.Nobody knew she wasn’t accutally going to the bathroom,she just went outside to get a little bit of fresh air.

It was really getting too much to see Aquaria and her boyfriend so long,she felt her self doubts and anxiety slowly sneak up on her.

“She wouldn’t even date you if she was single” a voice in her head said “ You’re just way too pathetic!”

Cracker couldn’t too anything against those voices,they just came at the moments when she was most insecure.She felt her eyes burn and before she knew what was happening she was crying, but she was quick to wipe her tears away

“Fuck! not now” she thought.

She went back in because she had to fix her make-up,she avoided everyone because she wanted no one to see her like this.

A few weeks went by well, execpt the nightmares, with Aquaria not bringing her Boyfriend to gigs that often anymore,it was easier for Max to concentrate on hris Drag & Performance.

 

Until one day where he got a call from Giovanni.Why would he call him in the middle of the night? It was not like Max was sleeping anyway but still why in the middle of night?

He still answerd the call though,what he heard took him by surprise: A sob and sniffling

“Hello?Gio?What happend?Are you crying?”Max asked confusion and worry clear in his voice.

“M-max” he sniffeld “I-it’s Leo.”Gio sobbed again this timer louder.

“What happend to him? he asked still concerned ”Did he get hurt?Did he hurt you?!” if he did Max would kill him.Personally.

“H-he cheated o-on me” he said as he sobbed “W-when I w-was on a gig!”

Okay.Maxwell would kill him.Defintily.

“He did what?!”Max exclaimed furrious.

“C-can you come and help me c-calm down?” He asked hestitantly.

“Of course Gio” he said softer now “Be there in 10

 

When May arrived at Gio’s apartment everything was dark,no light were turned on and no signal of life,until he heared a silent and soft sniffle coming out of the Bedroom.Maxwell immediatley went in the direction of the bedroom,as soon as went in there he saw a lithe figure curled up in messy bed sheets and softly sniffling and panting.

“Giovanni?Is that you?”he asked worried.He had never seen the confident and slightly cocky Italian so vunerbale

“M-max” he breathed his voice barley above a whisper,as he sat up and look him in the eyes.Before Max knew what was going on,Gio hugged him tightly and started sobbing into the crook of his neck.

“T-that Idiot f-fucked someone else when I was on a gig” he breathed “I-I came home earlier a-and found him making out w-with some random dude.”

“That Asshole” he thought “Don’t worry I am here now you can complain to me as much as you want.” he said softly.

“T-thank you” Giovanni stutterd out.

Giovanni fell asleep in Maxwell’s arms and before Max could leave the bed and sleep on the couch he also sleept in.

 

The morning after Max woke up and started at the cieling “Wait, this isn’t my home” he thought, then as he felt two arms wrapped around his torso ,he rembered the night before.He also noticed that this was the first night since MONTHS that he slept one night without any nightware.

He tried to sit up withou waking Gio up but as soon as he set up Giovanni stried and set up.His hair stiking in all directions and his eyes half lidded.

“m’ning” he mumbeld still sleepy.

Max had to contain a laugh ”Morning you too sleeping princess”

“Don’t call me that” he slurred “and thank you for yesterday” he yawned.

“No problem Princess” Max laughed now out loud.


	4. I'm here - Rajila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Raja watches the last episode of Season 3 and worries about her & Manila’s relationship and kinda panics but it’s fine in the end and Raja fells like a big idiot.
> 
> Kinda Au because I had to think of some tours for it to make sense but they are not real and drag con came years after season 3 but you know for the sense.The rest is non AU.
> 
> This is written in the old finale format before it was in the Theatre and still on the Main Stage
> 
> She/her Pronouns and He/Him Pronouns(only while smut bc otherwise it felt akward), Names depend if they are in Drag or not  
> Genre: Fluff, and a litlle make out so I quess Smut?
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Raja x Manila because I love them? Like a lot?

It all still felt so surreal for Raja.

Having won Rupaul’s Drag Race after everyone judged and underestimated her as soon as she stepped into the Werk Room to now standing on the Main Stage with RuPaul herself bowing down to her.

In that Moment she forgot almost everything around her.Almost.Raja knew how much Manila wanted the Crown too and she saw Manila crying as she left the stage.She was worried that she’d mad at her.

 

Sutan sat at home preparing to watch the final episode.She was excited to see how her crowing looked on TV but she was also anxious because she would have to see Manila leave.

“I’m first runner up so If Raja dies of old age give me the crown”the filipino queen sniffeld through tears

Oh.That was joke right?That meant they were fine right?She wouldn’t joke about it otherwise.They were fine.Right?

Sutan still was still kinda anxious so he decided to call her.She knew she was touring in Europe currently so it was probably night were Manila was and she was most likely to not pick up but Sutan was just to worried to care.

To her surpise Manila answerd the phone “Hello?” a tired and raspy sounding Voice answerd “Sutan?Why are you calling me at two in the mornig?”

She didn’t know how to responed,she just called her out of worry so what should she say?

“I swear if this is a joke I’ll kill you as soon as I land back home,so you better say something now”.

Sutan tried to compose herself and try to give Manila a explanation but instead of sentence only stutters and chopped of words came out.

“I-i jus- I did-” she tried again but the same thing happend.She wanted just dissapear in to the Ground.

Now that Manila was half awake she started to notice Sutan’s weird behaviour and got suspicious and a bit of concerned.

“Hey are you fine?You’re kinda off,did something happen?”the younger Queen asked now clearly distressed and nervous.

Sutan knew she couldn’t get any words out of her throat so before making this call even more akward and tense she hung up.

She felt guilty and stressed after that call,she probably just made Manila worried for no reason at all but what bothered her most was that she was so overwhelmed she couldn’t even talk to her fellow heather.

That night/morning neither of them got sleep.

 

DragCon came way to soon for Raja’s taste but she genuinly excited.Except for one problem.She would probably have to face Manila,she hoped not but she would have to do it sometime soon.

The first two hours went by without any incident except form some weird fan presentst.Just a the Break began Manila showed up at her Booth,a serious expression on her beautiful and stunningly painted face.It was kinda hot.

“Wait….Since when do I think Manila is hot?Beautiful,sure but hot?” This just confused Raja even more.

“So..”she began her voice stern and her expression still intimiadting “What was this call a month ago supossed to mean?” she started in a normal volume ”You didn’t get one sentence out,were you drunk or high or just bored?Tell me what the fuck was up!”she said now raising her voice.

“Please sit down” Raja murmurded not facing the filipion queen “First of all no the call was not a joke I-” Raja was interruped by the other Queen”

“Please look into my face when you talk to me”Manila stated kind of upset that “her friend” wouldn’t even look at her.But as soon as Raja faced her she saw nervousness and uneasyness in the older Queens eyes.

Then Raja continued,she has to tell Manila now “Well like I said it wasn’t a joke I-I had just watched the last episode of Season 3 a-and I kind of was worried that you were mad at me because I knew how much you wanted that Crown.”Before Raja could realise it there was one small tear rolling down her left cheek.

Manila just started at her before she started to giggle “God are you really that stupid?” Raja looked at her puzzled not understanding why she was laughing “Of course I was upset at first but I could never be mad at you or hate you for that, It wasn’t even your choice!” The filipino exclaimed still laughing.

Just the Raja realized how stupid she must have sounded so she covered her face with her hands and started giggling too.

“I have to go to my booth now so meet my in my hotel room after today” Manila exclaimed, she winked as she left leaving Raja blushing and impatient for the day to end.

 

It felt like decades till the day finally ended and Raja just wanted to leave the Convention and take a Uber to the Hotel.

She just wanted to see her.

“Raja?Are you ok?You seem stressed?” A voice asked from behind her.

It was Raven.

“What? Yeah I’m fine just tired” she said hoping she convinced her friend.

“I get it, I’m tired too meeting fans is awesome but also exhausting”Raven said noding understandingly.

It wasn’t really a lie,Raja was tired, tired but happy and excited.

Happy because she meet so many nice people and excited to finally meet Manila after Month of uncomfterbale not interacting.

 

After another hour of getting to the hotel and de-dragging Sutan finally stood before Karl’s Hotelroom torn if she should knock or not.

He knew that Karl waited for him but that didn’t really help Sutan, if anything it just made him more anxious.After about five Mintutes he finally decieded to knock on his door.

A stunning half de-dragged Karl stood before him.He now was wearing boy clothes and his wig was off but he still wore his lovley painted face.

“I’m here” Sutan said before Karl opend the Door.

“There you are!”he exclaimed happily “I was waiting for you!Come in” Sutan noticed how jumpy Karl was,he was clearly excited and nervous too.The younger man put the Make-up wipe he had in his hand down and turned to Sutan.

“Now that the misunderstaning is out of the way we’re okay right?”Karl asekd fumbling with his fingers as a slight tint of red crept onto his cheeks.

“Of course we are” Sutan smiled as he reassured him.

Both of them looked at eachother for a moment before they moved in and their lips touched and started to move in perfect sync.Karl’s lipstick was going to be all over the place but neither of them cared

What started out as slow passoinate kissing started to get heated very quickly.As their make out session got more intense Sutan pushed Karl against a wall.A small whimper escaped the smaller man.Sutan took the oppertuninty to push his tongue into Karl’s mouth.They had a small fight for dominance but soon the filipino man gave up and let his partner take the lead again.

They only parted to catch their breath and as they did so Sutan found himself being lost in Karl’s mesmerizing eyes.They were such a lovely shade of brown, everyone could lose themselfs in them.

He also took in every other feature of him, he didn’t care that make up,especially lipstick,was all over his face.Sutan thought he still looked hot.

After both men caught their breath their lips colleided again in another passionate kiss.Not only thier lips touched but now that Karl was against a wall their bodys touched too.They moaned at the contact and friction.

“Bedroom”Karl murmured.The other man noded, so they started to make their way to the lips touching and hands roaming everywhere.

Sutan carefully laid him onto the bed and sat in his lap.He started kissing jawline,then his collarbone all the way down to his hip bone.

From the hip bone he started to move to more intimate parts of his lover.He looked up at him for permission.Karl was panting and moaning so he could obly nod.Sutan flashed him a smile.

They knew this night would be amazing.

Karl woke up due to sunlight shining through the window, he groaned and tried to turn around but two strong arms stopped him from doing so.At first he was confused but soon he rembered the events from the night before.

He smiled to himself as the hot breath of the other man tickeld his neck.He enjoyed the moment before sitting up and trying wake Sutan.

“Hey, wake up today is another day of Drag Con we have to wake up if we both shower and have break fast” He said lightly tapping him.

Sutan only groaned in response and turned around.Karl started to pout as he nudged him again “Come on” he whined.When he still got no response from the older male he stared placing small and soft kissed from his neck to his earlobe.Last night he found out that this area was one Sutan’s most senstivie ones.

This got Sutan awake relativley quick so he turned around and placed soft butterfly kisses on Karl’s lips.

When they parted he teased and said “Finally awake Sleepyhead?” with a smirk on his face.He got a small hum from the older man.

“In all seriousness let’s get out of bed” he said as he stood up from the bed.Sutan followed shortly after.


	5. Happy Hurts - Craquaria - Songfic - by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song “Happy Hurts” by Icon for Hire.
> 
> Summary: Cracker and Asia discuss the fact that she called Cracker emotionless.Cracker still can’t open up to the other girl’s during the reunion but backstage Aquaria confronts her.
> 
> Set during reunion episode.
> 
> Non-Au,all are male despite pronouns and drag names.
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Anxiety, Mentionts of self - harm
> 
> Read at your own risk

Cracker didn’t really listen to anything her Season 10 sisters had to say.There were Vixen and Eureka almost ready to smack eachother.Monet exclaimed how she thought her sponge dress was amazing and she shouldve been in the Top only to be laughed at by Monique and Asia.

Miz, Aquaria and Kameron were the only ones who hadn’t yelled or been involved in any drama.yet.

Ru then spoke up “So, there was also a little conversation between Asia O’Hara and Miz Cracker in which Asia accused Miz Cracker of having no emotinal reaction whatsoever.” She made a little pause to breathe “Asia what do you think about your statment now?”

Asia began “Well, I regret that it came over so bitchy but it was what I thought at that moment.” Asia took a breath “You really had almost no reaction to finally winning!”

 

Happy hurts sometimes, Oh  
Blame it on the monsters in my mind 

 

Miz had always had problems opening up to other people and with this came that she didn’t showed emotions or was vunerable.

Especially being happy.

She was rarely happy because she thought that she could alwyas do better or if she was happy Cracker thought she didn’t deserve it.Being happy hurt her.It hurt her so much that she had started hurting herself.

 

I’ve been getting better at slowly getting worse, oh  
What’s wrong with me when happy hurts? Happy hurts

 

She started to finally focus on Asia and started talking “I was happy,truly,after being on the top so often but never winning I really felt like I finally deliverd something good,something that the judges impressed and I was just so caught up in the moment to really express my happyness” after her little mini-rant she took a deep inhale and anxiously waited for Asia to respond.Her throat felt like she hadn’t drank in days and her nerves were burning.

Asia just gave her a “I don’t buy it but I just let it pass” look.The rest of the reunion contiuned like it had begun with people argueing and yelling while Cracker just zoned out.She only started to activly move again when the reunioin came to end.

She missed 90% of what had happend but Miz couldn’t care less she just wanted to get home, untuck, and fall into bed however life turned against her once again.

 

This on again off again temperamental affection  
For my darling depression is making me go mad

 

Aquaria stopped her backstage and asked Cracker to meet her in a private area and being the kind person she was Miz agreed.She felt uneasy and tense because she had a clue why her friend would wanna meet her “Maybe she had caught on” Cracker thought the feeling of nerveous spreading in her whole body.

 

I hear there’s a fine line between crazy and sad  
But i can’t tell a difference up close 

 

As she made her way to the meeting point her thoughts of why Aquaria would want to talk with her made her head spin and her hands shake.

She arrived in a small corner with a door and sofa on which the younger Queen sat and it smelled like cigarrets.To her this looked like a smoking place.

 

There’s a lot of us you know, ill and un-diagnosed  
But i don’t need a piece of paper to tell me what i already know 

 

“S-so you wanted to talk to me?” Cracker cursed herslef for stumbling over her words.

Aquaria raised her head from where she was previously tapping on her phone and started speaking “Yes I did” she began “I noticed that you were off and zoned out all night and I was concerd for you because you have like….been like this ever since Drag Race.”

Cracker swallowed anxiously and began to speak up “I am fine I was just too excited and didn’t get much sleep, I’m fine.” she hoped to convince her friend.

Aquaria wasn’t buying it at all and told her that she didn’t belive her at all.

“Belive me I am fine.” she exclaimed a bit too loud for her taste.Aquaria looked at her with a tiny bit of dissapointment in her eyes.

“Please tell me what’s up,I just want to help you.” she almost begged her to tell her what was wrong “You are one of my closest friends and I don’t want to see you suffer.”

 

And I’m fighting so hard to come out of the dark  
Trying to turn off the night finally let in the light  
Trying to make my misery just a piece of my history  
A little less victim a little more victory

 

A single tear started to roll down her right cheek she let out a silent sob “You wouldn’t understand it” she murmured as the tears now rolled down both of her cheeks and her sobbing got a little louder.

“I know more than you think, so please just tell me!” It really hurt Aquaria to see her NY sister like this.

Cracker tried to form a sentence through tears,sobs and sniffles “I-It’s just t-that the thing with Asia and h-her calling me emotionless really hurt me since I-I always had problems opening up to people and with came being scared to show them happiness and vunerability.” Cracker’s tears got more and more and Aquaria noticed that her breaths were becoming more qucik and shallow,the next best thing that came into here mind was to embrace the crying queen in front of her and she did exactliy that.

Miz body went stiff at first but after a few seconds she relaxed and cried into the Aquaria’s chest.This contiuned for what felt like eternity to Cracker but was actually 15 minutes then suddenly the older Queen sat up and beagn stammering “I-I am sorry I-I got make-up all over your costume!” just as she wanted to get up and clean herself and her friend, Aquaria pulled her back to her chest “I couldn’t care less.” she said uninterested if her clothes were ruined or not.

“T-Thank you” Cracker whispered

 

END


	6. Lazy Days - Craquaria - by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the last few Craquaria FF’s from me haven been kinda dark I wanted to write some fluff! No big Plot just cuddling, kissing and enjoying eachothers presencens.Also just some clichees.
> 
> Summary: Cracker and Aquaria have after what felt like forever finally a day without gigs.They spent it with cuddling,kissing and watching movies.Just a lazy day.
> 
> Both are male in this and I’ll use thier boy names and masculine pronouns.
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None

After months of touring and promoting season 10 and a full sceduals, Max finally had a day off.

A Day completely for himself and his boyfriend Gio.They had gotten togehter shortly after filming for season 10 ended but nobody knew yet, they wanted to keep it a secret till season 10 had fully aired and the winner was anounced.

Back to present, Max was laying in bed with Gio in Arms and his head on his Chest.

A truly beautiful sight for Maxwell who had woken up about 10 minutes ago.He didn’t get out of bed because he didn’t want to wake his sleeping beauty, after another 10 minutes he felt the need to use the toilet so he got up hoping he didn’t wait Gio in the process.

After he came back Giovanni was still lying on the bed,now in an half-awake state.

“You left” he murmured sleep still evident in his voice.

Max smiled, a few months ago he would have never thought he got a boyfriend especially not Giovanni but he was glad it happend, he was truly happy for once in his life.

He was torn away from his thoughts by his lovers voice again.

“Come back” he whined as put his hand on Max’s arm and pulled him back.

“Still tired?” he teased a playful tone in his voice.

“It’s our day off..so we have to enjoy it.” he responded

“Yeah you’re right”he amitted with a smile on his face

“I’m always right”Gio smiled back as he placed a kiss on Maxwell’s cheek.

 

2 Hours later at high noon they finally got out bed since neither of them had eaten anything.

“Let’s cook something togehter!” Gio exclaimed a smile gracing his already beautiful features.

“What?” Max looked at him confused “Since when do you want to do something that could ruin your perfect and freshly manicured fingers?” Giovanni could tell by his voice that Max was joking but he started to pout anyways.

“Sorry that I just want to help by boyfriend for once.” he huffed also joking.

After that both started to laugh and Gio playfully nudged Max.

“Let’s get started then.” Max said and kissed Gio on his forehead,the taller male had to supress a giggle because he found way too adorable how Maxwell had to stand on tiptoe to it.

They decieded on making Pizza.

 

It was evening now and their lazy day was almost over.

Giovanni had an idea how to end it.

“Max let’s watch movie to finish our day off!” he suggested like a little child begging his mom.

“And what do you have in mind?” Max looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

“To celebrate Katya’s comeback,how about Contact?” he suggeste and mischevious shimmer in his eyes.

“Not in my house bitch!”Max looked at him in the eyes

After a few seconds of staring they broke out in laughter.

“But for real now,what movie?” he looked at Giovanni who still smiled.

“What about Love,Simon?” he sugesseded for real now.

“I’m ok with that.”

Both of them smiled as they crawled under the blanket und started the movie,half way through Gio started to get sleepy and after another five minutes he was gone.Max just smiled and turned the movie off he lifted the taller boy off the sofa and in that moment he was glad he did Karate for so long because his muscles helped him but to be real Gio reall didn’t weigh much.

He put Gio on the bed, got ready for bed and finally went to bed.He wrapped his Arms around him and he felt Gio burrie his head into his chest.

That’s how their lazy day ended.

 

END


	7. You do belong here - Kameron x Blair - by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I saw this request at artificialqueens on tumblr for someone comforting Kameron after the reunion.
> 
> I chose Blair because she is such a Cutie! I am aware Blair has a boyfriend in real life but she hasn’t in this story just so that I don’t make anyone or myself uncomfterbale!
> 
> Excuse any erorrs but I have a broken finger but anyway enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Drag Names and she/her pronouns but they’re all male
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Short mental breakdown but she only cries

It all felt so unfair to Kameron.

Getting acused of being a two faced bitch on national TV by people she thought liked her or were her friends really wasn’t something she expected coming into this reunion.

She tried explaining them about how she was overwhelmed with the whole situation since she never really did drag professional until coming to the show.

To her misfortune no one belived her.

Her eyes began to sting and it seemed like her lungs just lost all air they held within them though she wouldn’t give the producers the satisfaction of crying while they filmed.She promised herself she would never do that.

Kameron just wanted to pull a Vixen and storm right off and let her tears fall free but she knew that a Action like this would just decrease her chances of becoming America’s next Drag Superstar if she even had any,for the simple reason that not one of her Season 10 “sisters” voted for.

Kameron felt absolutley crushed and betrayed.

If anyone would ever ask her again why she had problems opening up to new people she would just tell them this story.

She sat through the rest of the reunion just silent and zoneing out, it felt like forever till the filming was finally wrapped up and they were dismissed.Kameron avoided looking or even talking to anyoneshe was so exhausted,physically,mentally and emotinally just wanted to go into her Hotelroom untuck,get rid of her make-up and sleep.

However she had no luck precisely because as soon as she entered her room all her bottled up emotions came to the surface and before she knew what happened she slowly slid down a wall till she sad on the old hotel carpet that several stains and holes in it,it was disgusting but she couldn’t care less right now.She put her head on her softly onto her knees and tears began to escape her eyes first slow and one by one they rolled down her cheeks but after while they fell small rivers,some landed on her legs others feel onto the stained carpet.

As her tears got more and more her sobs also became more audible,she just started to completly lose her usually calm but still kind composure.

Never in a thousand years she would’ve imagined sitting on a old,dirty and disgusting hotel room carpet crying and visibly shaking because of some reproaches soemone said against her.

Kameron’s mental meltdown was interruped by a soft and declicate knock the door which she didn’t hear at first.She was only snapped out of her thoughts by another knock who was just a little louder than the knock seconds before.Kameron panicked,what if someone would see her like this with make-up smeared all over her face?What if it was someone from Season 10 who would use it against her?

Before she could get hung up in her thoughts again a soft voice spoke up from the other side “Kam?Are you crying?Is something wrong?”

It was Blair.

Kameron didn’t trust her voice so she didn’t answer,in those short silent seconds she felt her hands begin to shake again.Then Blair spoke up again her voice still silent and soft.

“Are you okay?I am really starting to get worried”the younger queen said gently.

She didn’t want to freak Blair out more so she spoke up “Y-yeah I am f-fine” she said her voice barley abouve a whisper and still fragile.

It did the exactly the opposite and Blair started to sweat now “Y-you’re not fine l-leave me in please maybe I can help you?” she suggested lightly.

Kameron was torn between just sending Blair away and just continue to cry or to accept the help she so despertley needed.

“Please just open the door I want to help you.” Blair begged a bit louder now but her voice still tender.

In this short moment Kameron’s heart was faster then her brain because before she relaized what she was doing she slowly dragged her muscular body up with the help of the wall she previously slid down she quietly made her way to the door before she opened it carefully and exhausted.

The opening of the door caught Blair a bit off guard as she took a step back only to look up and see a completly worn out Kameron right in front of her.Her usually perfectly done make up was all over face,her wig which was normally perfectly glued down was loop-sided but the biggest shock was seeing her strong and muscular body whom she always carried with pride and confidence trembling and shaking.

She gasped out loud which she immideatly regretted as it made the already shaking Queen flinch and squeeze her eyes togehter.

“My God!” she whispered “Kam what happened?”

She kept silent but gestured Blair to come into her Hotelroom since it made her uncomfterbale telling another Person about her breakdown in the middle of a hotel hall,she didn’t even know if she could trust her yet after what had occured in the reunion.

These doubts were quickly wiped away by the younger queen looking up to her with worry,confusion and shock in her eyes,she looked like wanted to really help Kameron.

“Kam” she started softly “What happend?Please tell me I’m really worried about you I swear from the bottom of my heart.”

The older one inhaled sharply “I-It was just the reunion and all the f-false accusations teared me really down b-because I’m trying to be kind and I-I’m trying to open up to new people but i-it’s just so hard and-” she was cut off by her own shaky sob

Blair looked up to her before smiling fondly at the taller queen

“It’s okay I talk to them on the way back home and belive me they are all just as insecure as you are but they love you they really do.”

In her head Blair added “especially me”

Truth be told she had been crushing on the older queen ever since she met her,it wasn’t only her muscular and toned body that was amazing,she also fell in love with her laugh,her sense of humor,her abitlity to understand others so good she just loved her whole personality.

She loved her.

When Kameron didn’t answer she added “You do belong here,you have fought for your place and no one can take that away from you.”

She still didn’t find her voice so Kameron just wrapped her now stable arms oftly around the shorter queen who gladly accepted the embrace and wrapped her arms around the taller one of them.

 

END


	8. May I help you - Craquaria - NSFW - by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt again! This time it’s from craquariaprompts on tumblr.
> 
> The prompt is Aquaria masturbating to photos/videos of Cracker and Cracker catches her while doing it.
> 
> They’re both cis!males
> 
> Pronouns and names change depending if they are in drag or not.
> 
> Genre: Smut
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Sexual Content

Giovanni didn’t intend for it to happen it just did.

Touring with his Season 10 Sister was one of the best experinces he had in his life so far but he underestimated one thing: the sexual fustration.

The space they had while they travelled was very limited and they were 14 drag queens so the moments of being alone were very few and very short.While other queens decieded on random hook-ups from clubs to relive the built up tension Gio didn’t do that,he just wasn’t the type for random sex with some random guy from some random bar just to get rid of his fustration.

So he found himself finally alone,on a sofa,after gig touching himself when most of the cast was either still partying or hooking up somewhere.

He didn’t care about masturbating he had done it often it was nothing new,he cared about what he was masturbating to right now because he wasn’t doing it some pictures of a guy he didn’t know he was doing it to pictures of his Season X sisters Miz Cracker.

When he first saw him in the werk room he would have never imagined that he would be touching himself to pictures of him until he saw some specific pictures him out of drag,especially some of him flexing turned him on a bit too much for his personal liking.

Gio had never noticed the muscles of him because no one would expect tiny Max to look that good but God these photos made him horny.He imagined what these strong arms could do to him from simply touching his arms to playing his nipples and having his fingers inside of him.

So he now laid on said sofa softly teasing the head of his erection while staring at the pictures on his phone imagining Max doing the most sexual things to him, soft moans and whimpers escaping his parted lips a occasional “Max” slipping too.

Max was so exhausted, his feet hurt, he had a migraine and his whole body felt like it was way to heavy for himself to carry he honestly just wanted to go back to the Bus,scrub the remaning make-up off and fall in his little bunk bed and sleep.

Of course fate,as usual,had other plans for him.

As soon as Max entered the Bus he noticed that no one was in his range of his sight but could hear the whimpers of somebody,at first he was worried that somebody hurt themselves and were in pain only to notice that these were in fact whimpers of pleasure.

So he added one and one together and relaized that either somebody was pleasuring themselves or that two people were fucking.

Max visbly swalloed and started to sweat.Should he check who was there? Or just leave them alone and go back to the Club and drink something?He decieded for the second option and go drink something to forget what he just heared.

Just as he made his way to the door he heard a soft but high pitched moan followed by the mumbling of his name “Max please”.He immdieatly froze,the person could not possibly think about him while masturbating right?

Max defintliy didn’t see himself as sexy,not at all, but if someone did he now wanted to know who this person was so he turned around and walked back into the Tour Bus,he followed the direction where the whimpers and moans got louder till he stood before the door of their small lounge like “living room”.

He hesitated and waited a few seconds before he put his trembling hand onto the door nob,he only opend the door slightly so that he had small slit to look through.

His jaw immideatly fell open as Max saw the scene before him.

His Season 10 “Sister” Aquaria or now out of drag Giovanni laid on a red sofa,his legs spread one hand stroking his alread leaking erection while the other was teasing his hard and pink nipples meanwhile Gio’s phone was laying abondend on the floor looking like he preiously used it however it got too much to hold up so he let it drop.

Max stood there like he forgot how to move.Was Gio touching himself while thinking about him?No,no,no it had to be another Max….there was no way it could be him.Before he could get caught up in his thoughts another high pitched moan escaped Gio’s throat again followed by a “please Max”.

This situation was bad since Max already started to feel his pants tighten and his breat hitching.

As a result he decieded to step in so Max silently opend the door and slowly moving to the sofa, to his luck Gio didn’t notice him just yet he just had to act like he was surprised.

Max faked a gasp and to his luck this got the younger man’s attention as a strong red blush rose to his cheeks.

“M-max!” he stuttered out clearly embarresed by the situation.

How much did he see?How much did he hear?Did he find him creepy now? Gio’s head began to race about a thousand miles per hour before he was torn out of his thoughts by the lips of the shorter man on his.His eyes widened before closing them and melting into the kiss.Giovanni wanted to open his mouth however Max simply shushed him ant told him not ask any questions and in his horny state Gio just accetpted it so they started a make out session.

Max stopped their make out to remove his jeans and boxers that just felt way too tight now and Gio was eager to see what he got…and he wasn’t let down at all in fact his cock was even bigger than Gio orignally thought,not that he was complaining.

“Staring is rude Giovanni” Max joked.Of course he’d joke while having sex.

Gio just moved his gaze to his face which was also flushed red and lips swollen.

“G, we need lube and a condom you know that right?” Max said while looking him into the eyes.

“Look in my pants in one of pockets are both”

“I just won’t question it” Max commented while getting both condom and lube “Now spread your legs a little more”

Gio did like he was told and rested his legs on Max’s shoulders while he was coating two fingers in lube.

“Ready?”

Gio just now felt all the built up tension and nodded eagerly while Max just smiled at him and slowly entered a finger in Giovanni’s hole.Gio who almost forgot how it was to get fucked let out a long sigh and the man hovering above him started to move his finger before adding a second one into him moved them in a sccisor like way, during that time Gio started to softly whimper and beg for more.

“Don’t worry you’ll get more very soon” he said with a smirk while removing his finger which resulted at Gio whining at the loss but also knowing what was going to come soon.

The short silence was broken by the sound of opening a condom package

“Flavoured Condoms really?”

“Shut up they were the only ones they had”he panted “now fuck me”

The shorter man only hummed in response while he added lube on his cock and slowly inserted him into his lover.Gio let out a high pitched moan in response while he dug his nails into the arms of his partner,they felt better than he could ever imagine.

They both knew this was going to be a fun night

END


	9. Don't worry - Yuhua x Cracker - by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Yuhua x Cracker Angst so since I never wrote this pairing Ifound it interesting so let’s go!Set after Cracker gets elimanted and is back home in New York
> 
> This is so short and clichee but I just have a block right now.
> 
> Both are male but female pronouns and drag names.
> 
> Genre:Angst
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mental Breakdown
> 
> Read at own risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a wrtiers block right now sorry!

Coming home after getting elimanted just before the Top 4 really wasn’t fun for anyone.

Especially Miz Cracker who she thought was always seen as one of the underdogs in the NYC drag scene.

On top of that getting basically told that she “wasn’t a star” by a person she thought liked her left Cracker almost completly crushed.Just like Crumbs

The only things she did after coming home were mourn her elimination and beating herself up on said words to the point she rarely got out of bed.

Her friends were worried about her but she only dismissed them with “I’m fine” when they called or texted her,this carried on until one of her friends,Yuhua Hamasaki,had enough of Cracker’s transparent lies and went to check on her NYC sister which led to her now standing right in front of the apartment of said person.

Yuhua hesitated,what if she was going to cry?Yuhua didn’t know how to comfort pepole,she was only knowen the cheerful,shady asian lady she had no clue how do to stuff like that.What happened if Miz was really fine and she would just make a fool of herself?

Yuhua shook her head an decied to finally knock on the door.No response.She tried again a bit louder this time and she actually got a response,just that it wasn’t the response she hoped for becasue she was greeted by voice which didn’t sound like her friend at all,it sounded broken and sad.

“W-who is there?!”It indeed was Cracker.

“I-It’s me Yuhua I am here to see you!Open up please!”she raised her voice a bit.

Yuhua didn’t get any vocal response,just silent sobs,before the door opend slowly only to reveal a scene that made Yuhua gasp:

Cracker,one of her dearest friends, was standing right in front of her with a stained shirt,messy hair that was all over the place and red swollen eyes with tears still dripping from them.

“W-why are you here?” she stuttered out,her voice silent and raspy.

“I-I” just like her friend Yuhua was now stuttering too “I am here to help you”

Truth be told Yuhua had absoulutley no clue what to do she had never dealt with something like this,sure she had comforted a crying friend backstage once or twice but she had no clue how to handle a situation like this.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Cracker saying:

“I-I don’t need help I’m fine”

“You’re clearly not fine so please” she almost begged her ”let me help you.”

Her friend only cried harder and shook her head while mumbling “I don’t need help” over and over again while her brath quickend and Yuhua just stood in front of her,frozen. not knowing how to react or what to do.

Should she hug her?Should she whipser comforting things in her ear?Just leave her alone?

She had no clue what to do but then her body did something before her brain could even progress it:She wrapped her arms around her crying friend,pulled her close and just held her.

Eventually Cracker calmed down,her breathing now back at a normal pace,the last tears rolling down her red cheeks,she looked up at her friend and whispered a silent “thank you”


	10. Double Date Silliness - Craquaria and Pearlet - by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the request from tori for a fluffly double date fic with Craquaria and Pearlet on Archive of our own.
> 
> I decieded that they all go wine tasting because I thought I’d be really funny if Aquaria and Violet are really serious about it and Pearl and Cracker don’t care about the wine but enjoy watch they boyfriends being really passionate about something like that and Cracker and Pearl are then stuck with their drunk boyfriends.
> 
> In my head Aquaria is a happy drunk and Violet is a sentimental drunk.
> 
> Set that they are on some tour together so slight AU.
> 
> Genre:Fluff
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Alcohol(just Wine)
> 
> They are all out of drag so I’ll use their boy names and he/him pronouns.

The idea for a double date came from Giovanni,he wanted to go one for a long time,just for the expierience.

Max also had never been on one because he wasn’t really a date person sice he didn’t really like places that were paked with a lot of people which most typical date places were.Same goes for Matt.

Jason had been on a few double dates before but not with his current boyfriend,Matt.

When both,Max and Matt,had agreed to go on a double date with their boyfriends they had expected a normal,casual movie date or going to a resturant.

They didn’t know how wrong they were.

Knowing their boyfriends were super extra,in and out of drag,they should’ve expected something like this because now they found themselves sitting in a winery tasting dozen of diffrent and fancy wines with equally fancy names both of them couldn’t pronounce even if they tried thier best.

Meanwhile their boyfriends were drinking glass after glass of said wines while being actually very serious about the whole thing,discussing the diffrent flavours and getting slowly a bit tipsy.

They had also tried some flavours but Matt wasn’t really a wine person and Max didn’t like drinking too much in a row but they were watching in awe as their boyfriends were enjoying themselves while juding and rating the variety of flavours.

Max was the first one to speak up

”I really think you should stop soon Gio,you know that your alcohol tolerance is not that high.”

Giovanni dismissed him with a nod followed by a flat uh-huh and just continued tasting the next flavours.

Matt also noticed that Jason was getting a litlle slightly drunk but decided to it pass until he thought he had enough for his own good.

Both of them decieded to stop drinking since they had to drive back to their hotel while with more and more time passing their boyfriend were getting more and more drunk.Matt noticed it by how quiet Jason had been,he knew he was a very sentimental drunk person and liked to dwell in the past.

So now it was Matt’s turn to speak up in his usual slow pace.

“I think you both had enough if you don’t want to have a complete hangober tommorrow.”

This was followed by a whine from Giovanni and him saying

“Aw c’mon just a bit more”

Max jumped in

“No,Gio you had enough let’s go back to the hotel”

They wrapped up the whole and decided to head back to the hotel with Max having to support Gio since the alcohol started to kick while giggling like a little kid who had just gotten a new toy, saying stuff in between like “You’re so tiny how can you hold me”,while at the same time Jason was still suspicously quiet for Matt’s taste.

Back at the hotel Max and Matt said goodbye and took thier boyfriends back to thier rooms.

 

(With Matt & Jason)

In their hotel room Matt put Jason down on the bed and carefully took his shoes & jacket off while he was still quiet and keept his gaze on the floor.

When Matt came back from taking his own shoes & jacket off he softly sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend and gently asked him:

“Are you okay?You’ve been kinda quiet for some time.”

Finally after what felt forever Jason looked at him and slowly said:

“Yeah I am, I am just thinking about when we first met and our past” his words were slightly slurred

Matt sighed in relief,glad that he was just drunk and Jason was a very sentimental drunk.

Matt smiled tenderly at Jason.

“Lets get to bed and we can talk a bit about the past alright?”

The only response he got was a light nod.

 

(With Max & Gio)

Max had hard time trying to get Gio out off his shoes because he just wouldn’t stop giggling or making inappropriate jokes.

He did it eventually.

When he tried to get up from where they were sitting on a sofa he was pulled back by Gio so that he was now laying on top of him with the younger man still laughing like a school girl with a ridiciouls crush on somebody.

He was quick to stand up and look his lover in his eyes and saying

“you’re drunk Gio,I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I don’t care please-”

“I do care, let’s go to bed and cuddle we can do it tommorrow when your sober alright?”

He got a quiet nod from him.

 

END  
#RuPaul's Drag Race#rupaul's drag race s10#rupaul's drag race s7#RPDR#rpdr10#rpdr7#miz cracker#aquaria#craquaria#violet chachki#pearl liaison#pearlet#fluff


	11. Happy Acidents - Sashea - NSFW - by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I am back,back,back,back again from my small break which I took due to dysphoria and anxiety but I am somewhat ok again so I’ll continue writing since it also helps me relax a bit
> 
>  
> 
> Summary:Sasha and Shea have a movie night togehter and Sasha falld asleep on Shea’s lap and she takes a picture of her while doing so,shenanigans happen.
> 
> They are boyfriends here but don’t live together yet.
> 
> Since they are both out of drag I’ll use their boy names and he/him pronouns
> 
> Sasha=Alexander Shea=Jaren
> 
> Pairing:Sashea(Sasha Velour/Shea Coulee)
> 
> Genre:Fluff,Smut
> 
> Trigger Warnings:Sexual Content(sorry if it's bad it's my second NSFW Work)

It felt like a eternity since Jaren and Alexander had a day off and just for themselves,so it was just natural for them to spent their long anticipated day off together.

Alexander had suggested tor Jaren to come over and have a classic movie night and watch some old disney movies.While Jaren found the idea very cheesy he just couldn’t say no to the hopeful and pleading eyes of his lover so he agreed to spending the night in his apartment.

Thus he now found himself lying on the sofa with Alex resting his head delicatley on Jaren’s shoulder while rewatching “the Lion King”.They had already watched a couple of movies and Alex began to get sleepy

“I could watch Mufasa’s death a thousand times and I’d still cry” came a quiet comment from Alexander.

Jaren just hummed in agreement,his eyes still fixed on the movie playing on his TV.

As the movie continued Jaren noticed his lover was slowly but surley dozing off so he chose to just let him sleep while he continued to watch the movie.After Alex was asleep Jaren decided it would be a good idea to move his head into his lap because he wasn’t keen on his lover being uptight tommorrow.

The sight of his asleep boyfriend’s shaved head in his lap was such a beautiful to Jaren for the reason that Alex didn’t like to show vunerability to other people so letting Jaren see him like this meant a lot to him,it meant so much to him that he decided take his phone,which was lying next to him,and capture this tender and sweet moment.

While continuing the movie he felt Alex nuzzling deeper in to his lap and rubbing a certain area.

Jaren visibly swallowed.

This was bad.

Alexander continued his motions like his lap was some kind of pillow while Jaren felt himself slowly getting hard.

This was really bad.

He tried to softly remove his lover from his lap but he refused to move and just shifted around make Jaren’s problem worse.He didn’t want to wake him up but he also had to somehow get him off of his lap.When he tried again Alexander actually to Jaren’s misfortune woke up.

Alexander’s mesmerizing blue eyes opened,slowly blinking,still somewhat dazed he took a few moments before realzing where he was lying and what was going on,becoming aware of his lover’s situation.

He slowly rose from his lap looking at his boyfriend who looked away,squirming and embarresed.Alex smirked mischeviously.

“As I see you got a little problem there” his hand slowly travelling closer to Jaren’s crotch that smirk still playing on his lips “was it my fault?”he said emphasising the “my“.

Jaren turned and glared at him

“And what if it is?” he whisper-asked

His lover still had his smug grin on his face slowly moving closer so that he hovered over Jaren’s ear

“I think we should take of it then”his brath tickeld Jaren’s ear and the skin around sending a shudder through Jaren’s body.Jaren was at a loss words so he did the only thing he could:nod

This was all it took for Alex to move in and smash his lips against his lovers.

Their kisses always started out slow and gentle before they got needy and paasionate but today they immideatly started with need and passion.When Alexander moaned into the kiss,Jaren took the oppertiunity to take dominance and inserted his tongue into his lover’s mouth.Their make-out session continued for the next 5 minutes with them only parting because of their need to breath.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Jaren asked between pants for air.

Alexander nodded and got up along with his lover,taking his hand while they made their way to the bedroom.Arriving there Alex pushed his boyfriend onto their shared bed and crawled into his lap,one leg placed on either sides of his legs.

He started to slowly roll his hips,grinding down onto his boyfriends clothed dick drawing out the sweetest moans and whines from both of them.He only stopped when Jaren tugged at his shirt,signaling to remove it.Alexander extra slowly got rid of shirt making sure to stare at Jaren the entire time he did the same with his pants until he was left in nothing.After he was done he helped Jaren undress too leaving them both naked.He crawled back in his lover’s lap grinding down again their bare dick’s now touching.

Alexander got off Jaren’s lap moving to the bedside drawer only to return with a condom and a bottle of lube.He once again positioned himself into Jaren’s lap while handing him the bottle of lube.Jaren understood the request and coverd his fingers in the stick substance.He looked up at Alex asking for permission to start which was answerd with a nod as soon as he got permission he inserted one finger to which Alexander responed with a silent whimper when his boyfriend nodded Jaren started to move his finger in and out in rythmical movment.After a few moments he added a second one without breaking his rythm while Alexander’s whimpers and whines got louder following the second finger soon came the third and last one,still never breaking his rythmic movment.

After he felt like Alex was ready he grabbed the condom which was laying besides him on the bed,unwrapped it and slowly rolled it onto his dick while his boyfriend was sitting his lap looking at him,desprate,needy.He coverd his dick with lube too and lined himself up at Alexander’s entrance,slowly pushing in.When Jaren was fully inside his lover he stopped for a few moments so that Alexander could get used to the feeling,when he nodded Jaren started to slowly move.With every thrust their moans got louder and needier one extremly loud whine came from Alexander when Jaren hit his prostate.

As they continued their movments both of them could feel themselves get closer to their orgasm,a familiar heat building in the pit of their stomach.

Alexander was first to come painting both,his and Jaren’s chests white with his semen.Jaren was the last one to come filling the condom with his load.

They both took a few moments to recover from their highs.Jaren was the first one to move,pulling out of his now sensitive lover and getting rid of them condom by throwing it in the trash,he then got a few tissues and cleaned both him and Alexandr up being extremly careful with Alex because he knew that he was very sensitive after coming.Jaren threw the tissuses in the trash.He went back to the bed where his now half asleep lover still layed,he smiled at the sight and got into bed with him taking him into his arms and letting him rest his head on his chest


End file.
